


Day 11

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, DEAN IS A BADASS, M/M, Oxford, There's a stabbing in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: It's 1361, and we're in Oxford. Formal wear is slightly different, and weapons are drawn almost daily...Prompts:Suptober: WeaponsKinktober: Formal wear





	Day 11

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the facts in this fic are actually true! Guess which are not...
> 
> [This may or may not have been inspired by something my supervisor in Saskatoon did a few weeks ago]

It was 1361, and Castiel was enrolled in the University of Oxford, and once he’d actually made it to the Master’s degree, he got the robes. Dean wanted to call them monk’s robes, but he wasn’t allowed to do that because it had actual colour rather than the standard brown or black that a monk would wear. Still, Castiel looked impressive, and Dean… Dean liked it. It made him want to enrol, too.

So he did. Eight years later, Dean and Cas were still two men living together in Oxford – they’d been accused of doing strange things together, but somehow that meant magic rather than fucking, which was what they were actually doing (although magic would have been nice) – and Dean had finally gotten his MA and the robes that he was supposed to get with the degree, too. Cas had become a teaching fellow and had gotten the longer robes, but Dean liked the shorter ones. What he liked best about the formal wear, though, was the fact that he could hide anything in the sleeves.

One night, Dean and Cas went out for drinks, and well, stuff happened. When Dean accidentally got involved in a bar fight, which was a regular occurrence in Oxford, he was almost cornered before he remembered that the law (ecclesiastical law) would be in his favour if he was attacked first. So he allowed the drunk to attack him before drawing the full-length sword that he’d hidden in his sleeve and ‘accidentally’ piercing the man in front of him. Castiel gasped, but then realised that they could actually just walk out of the pub and go to the nearest constable and tell their story. Yes, it was good to be a medieval scholar in Oxford…


End file.
